Girl Meets Prequel: New York
by Katy Kear
Summary: Maya's life before the Series. Another Prequel Series than is Cannon with the Season fics.
1. Chapter 1: Positive

**_Author's Note: _**_So, this is another prequel series that is Cannon with the **Season** fics. It is about Maya, like the other one was about KC. It will go more in depth about Kermit and Katy, but will mainly focus on Maya._

**_[May 14th, 2001]_ **

**Katy's POV**

I'm holding on to Katy Carmela while I'm waiting for the pregnancy test. I really need to figure out a nickname for her. She's a little over a year and 6 months old now. Kermit and I started dating a few months after I left Anthony. She goes with him on weekends, court ordered. It worries me every time she does. I have no idea how Kermit will react when I tell him I'm pregnant if I am.

The buzzer of my timer went off. I looked at the pregnancy test. _Pregnant. _I'll be 19 when this one is born. I was 17 when my first was born. Kermit and I have been living together for a few months. I'll wait until he gets home from work to tell him.

Kermit got home and I made him dinner and while we were eating, I told him.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "Are you happy?"

He looked up at me.

"Yeah," he said. "Are you sure you're ready to have another kid?"

"Yeah," I said. "We're doing okay with Katy Carmela."

"Well, at least this one will be mine," he said. I looked at him, confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, Katy isn't mine," he said. "This one will be."

"Does that really matter?" I asked.

"Kind of," he said.

"Wow, okay," I said. I got up from the table. "I'll see you when you come to bed." I went to our room.

"Katy, don't be like this," he said.

"I thought you cared about her," I said.

"I do," he said.

"I thought you loved her like your own."

"I can't do that when he's still in the picture," he said.

"That's not how it works, Kermit," I said. "I've been trying to make it where he's not in the picture, but the courts won't work with me."

"I know that," he said. "I want to, Katy. I love you, I want to make all of this work. I want us to be a family. Marry me?"

"Kermit."

"Please," he said.

"Okay," I said. "I'll marry you."


	2. Chapter 2: Here

**Katy's POV**

"No, Anthony!" I yelled into the phone. "It is my turn to have her, anyways!"

My husband watched as I spoke with my ex. He took the phone from me.

"Listen," he told Anthony. "Katy is in labor. KC should be here to meet her sister when she comes into the world. You are supposed to honor the agreement you made with the court." He listened for his response. "If you don't have her here within an hour, I will call the police." He hung up.

He walked back to my side and held my hand.

About half an hour later, a nurse called Kermit out of the room. They had taken my other daughter out of the room to deal with something. He walked back in with KC in his arms.

"Hey KC!" I said, happy to see my first-born daughter here. He set her down on my bed and crawling into my arms.

"Hi mama," my two year old said.

A nurse brought my newborn back into the room.

"Are you ready to meet you little sister?"

"Yeah!" She said happily.

Kermit helped her down from the bed and she sat in the chair.

"You need to be really careful with her, she's delicate," I told her as the nurse place my daughter in her sister's arms.

"Okay," she said.

"Did you figure out a name for her yet?" The nurse asked Kermit and I.

"Yes, Maya Penelope Hart," I said.

"Hi Maya," KC said. Maya smiled up at KC, her light blue eyes shining as she did.


	3. Chapter 3: Bobby's

**Katy's POV**

Maya is two now, KC is four. I took them both to _Bobby's Barbeque_. Kermit was at work.

"Hey Katy," Mario Windleson, Bobby Windleson's fourteen year old son, said. "Hey KC Clutter, hey Maya."

"Hey Mario," I said. "Can we get one Bobby's Junior Spicy Burger, one Kid's Bobby Cheesy Fries, and one Bobby's Barbeque Spicy Burger? Oh, and a small chocolate milk in a sippy cup, a small Bobby's Cream of Root, and a medium Bobby's Cream of Root?"

"Yep, coming right up," he said.

"Tell your dad that I said 'Hi'."

"Will do," he said. He walked away from our table. I looked over at Maya.

"Mommy, why we here?" She asked.

"Because we like eating here," I said.

"No," she said. I know she doesn't like it as much as KC does, but I thought she liked it at least a little. "I wanna go to Mickie's."

"We'll go next time, okay, Maya?" I said.

"No," she said.

"Yes," I said.

"No!" She yelled. "Now!" She stood up in her highchair.

"Don't make a scene," I told her, "sit down, _now_." She sat down and pouted. I smiled a little when Mario brought our drinks.

"Here's your small Bobby's Cream of Root," he set it in front of KC, "small chocolate milk," he set it in front of Maya, "and medium Cream of Root," he set it in front of me. "Your Burgers and Cheesy Fries will be out soon."

"Thank you, Mario," I said. "Girls."

"Thanks Mario!" KC said happily.

"Thanks," Maya said, still pouting.

"Hey Maya," Mario said. She looked up at him. He did a funny face, stretching out his mouth with his fingers and sticking out his tongue. She started laughing. So did KC. He smiled. I smiled to. _Thank you_, I mouthed to him. _No problem_, he mouthed back.

"Order up!" We heard Bobby call from the kitchen.

"Be right back," Mario smiled. He went to get the orders.

"Hey Maya," KC said. Maya looked over at KC. "I love you."

"I wuv you too," she said. I smiled at my girls. It killed me knowing I had to take KC back to her father in Albany tomorrow. I could already tell that she wasn't happy with him.

The next day I was driving KC back to Albany.

"Mama?" She said.

"Yeah KC?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," I said.

"Then you were seventeen when I got here?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. I looked at her. "Where did you learn to do that math?"

"My head," she said. _I have a smart girl_, I thought. It was silent for a bit until she said "Mama?" again.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Why can't I just stay with you?"

"Because the courts won't let me have you completely," I said.

"But you love me," she said. "They should let you have me." I looked over at her.

"I'll keep trying," I said.

"Maya wants me with you too, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Then they should let you have me."

"I wish it worked that way," I said. After I dropped her off, I drove home to my other girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Sister

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school, so I haven't had much time to write. I'll be uploading at a slower rate than usual. Hope you like this Chapter. _

_I'm also happy to announce that I will be updating __**Season 8**__, and it will have a proper ending. I will most likely write all of the Chapters then post them over time._

**Katy's POV**

I waited for Anthony to bring KC for her and Maya's playdate. We went to court again and they gave him custody, giving me only visiting rights that he would "supervise". He convinced them that _I'm _an unfit parent to her. We met at the park. He had to stay two hundred feet away from me, as I had a restraining order against him, so he stayed at the opposite end of the park. When KC came over to me, I gave her a Bible that she put in her backpack.

I watched as the girls played near KC's father. I didn't like that, but they wanted to play on the playground equipment, so I let them.

**Maya's POV**

I watched KC as she turned herself upside-down on the monkey bars. I laughed 'cause she looked funny. I looked over and saw her daddy. He looked not happy. I smiled at him, but he didn't cheer up. I looked back at KC and she was hanging from the money bars from her arms. Her shirt sleeve had fallen down a little. I saw an owie on her arm. She saw where I was looking and let go of the monkey bars. She covered her arm. I climbed down from the play place.

"Where did that come from?" I asked my big sister. She looked over at her daddy.

"Nowhere," she said.

"Did someone hurt you?" I asked. "Like Renee hurt me?" My friend Renee had hit me with her toy and I got an owie, like KC's, from it.

She looked scared.

"No," she said. She looked at her daddy. I tilted my head, thinking. I gasped. _Did KC's daddy hurt her?_ I thinked.

I ran towards mommy. I had to tell her!

**Katy's POV**

I was getting KC and Maya's snacks out of my bag when I heard Maya yelling for me.

"Mommy!"

I turned around, seeing her running towards me, crying. I caught her in my arms.

"Baby girl," I said. "What's wrong?"

"KC has an owie on her arm," she said, through tears. "I think her daddy did it."

My worst fears were just painted in front of me by my youngest daughter. I ran with her to the playground equipment. I didn't see KC…or Anthony.

"KC?!" I yelled. "KC!" I kept yelling for her. I took out my phone and called the police. Afterwards, I called Kermit and his mom to look for her.

When the police showed up to the park, both Maya and I gave our statements. They told us they would look for her. They also spoke highly of Anthony and added that if they found her, they technically couldn't bring her back because he had custody of her. I told them again that he's abusing her, and they said there wasn't enough evidence for that.

Kermit, and his mother, Janice, came to the park.

"Have they found her?" Janice asked.

"Gammy!" Maya yelled, hugging her.

"No, and they, like everyone has always been, is on his side," I said, frustrated. "My little girl is being abused by that monster, and they're not going to do anything!"

"I'm so sorry this happened, Katy," Janice said.

"This is a nightmare," I said. Maya climbed up onto my lap and laid her head on my chest. I could tell she really missed her sister.


	5. Chapter 5: Run Away

**Maya's POV**

My mommy and daddy keep fighting, I don't know what it's about anymore. I'm four now. I snuck out my window.

**Katy's POV**

"You need to stop wasting our money on gambling, Kermit!" I yelled at my husband. "We need that money to take care of Maya! She never knows where you are anymore!"

"At least I actually take care of my kid," he said. "I make sure she's safe."

**Maya's POV**

I walked through New York. I looked around for open windows. I wanted somewhere safe. I saw one a little high of a building. There was a fire escape. As I climbed up, I heard singing.

**Katy's POV**

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"If you had been watching KC, Anthony wouldn't have been able to take her," he said.

"I was getting the girls snacks!"

"Yeah," he said.

"He's a messed up man, Kermit," I told him. "You know that!"

"Yeah, you're messed up too!" He told me.

"Because of what he did to me!" I told him. "Where is that compassionate young man I met in Nighthawk Diner over six years ago?"

**Maya's POV**

When I got to the open window I saw a dark brown haired girl. She had pillows and curtains. She was singing. I climbed in the window.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Are you a stranger?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"Are you a stranger coming through my window?"

"Yes," I said.

"Then," she said. She started screaming and I covered her mouth.

"I'm running away from home," I told her. I moved my hand away from her mouth. "I saw your curtains and your pillows. I heard you singing. I like singing better than yelling. Please don't yell."

"Who yells?" She asked.

"Mommy and daddy?"

"Why?"

"'Cause they always are," I said.

**Katy's POV**

"I'm going to go check on our daughter," I told him.

I walked to her room and knocked on her door.

"Maya?" I asked. "Can I come in?" There was no answer. "Baby Girl?"

I opened the door. Her window was open, and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Kermit!" I yelled.

"What now?!"

"Maya's gone!"

"What?"

He rushed into the room and saw what I did.

**Maya's POV**

I was standing in Riley's mommy and daddy's kitchen.

"So what's _your_ name?" Her mommy asked.

"Are you gonna yell at me if I don't tell you?"

"What?" Her mommy asked. "No, I just want to know your name."

"Her name is Maya Penelope Hart," Riley said.

"Riley!"

"Sorry Maya," she said.

"Who yells at you?" Riley's daddy asked.

"My daddy," I said. "Then my mommy yells at him. They yell a lot."

"Well, I think you have a pretty name," Riley's mommy said.

"What's you mommy and daddy's names?" Her daddy asked.

I shrugged.

"Wait. Hart," her mommy said. "Does your mommy work at Nighthawk Diner?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Katy Hart," she said. "I've been in there a couple of times for lunch."

I nodded. She got out a phone book and started going through it.

**Katy's POV**

Our phone started ringing. I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. "Who?" I listened. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much— Topanga! You don't know how happy I am to hear that! We'll be over there soon."

"Who was that?" Kermit asked.

"It was Topanga Matthews," I said.

"That lawyer?"

"I thought I recognized her name," I said. "Maya wandering into the Matthews' daughter's bedroom. They've been hanging out all day. We need to go get her."

"You go," he said. "I'm going out with the guys."

"Are you kidding me, Kermit?!" He walked out the door. I grabbed my keys and left to go to the Matthews'.

**Topanga's POV**

Someone buzzed our door.

"It's Katy Hart," I heard a voice say. She sounded fairly young.

"Come on up."

In a few minutes and woman walked through our door. She immediately walked to Maya.

"Baby Girl," she said, "We've been so worried about you!" She hugged her.

"Where's daddy?"

She looked down.

"He went out again," she said.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Maya asked her.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't think we should intrude anymore than—"

"You wouldn't be intruding," I told her. "It's fine. It seems her and Riley have really hit it off. We'd love to have her over."

"Oh, well, if it's no trouble—"

"None, at all," I said. "You could stay for dinner if you'd like."

"That would be nice, but I have to get to work," she said.

"I understand," I said. "Well, that offer still stands for anytime you'd like to come for dinner, you could always bring your husband as well."

"Thank you, Topanga," she said.

"Oh, by the way," I said. "This is my husband, Cory."

"Nice to meet y'all," she said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, Maya."

"Okay, mommy," Maya said.

"I love you," Katy said.

"Love you too."


	6. Chapter 6: Josh

**Maya's POV**

I'm hanging out with my best friend, Riley, after school. Our other best friend, Farkle, is helping his daddy with inventing something. We're seven now. It's late January.

"So you don't have any sisters or brothers, right?" She asked me.

"No," I said. "I mean, I kinda have dreams of having a sister, but dreams aren't real."

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Riley asked.

"You know like us playing together and stuff," I said. "Except the girl had brown hair. My mom and dad are blondes, like me, so that doesn't make sense."

"Is it like you're remembering something?" She asked.

"No, if I was remembering something, I'd remember it when I'm awake," I said. "Anyway, you're the closest thing I have to a sister."

"Okay," she said.

Riley's mom and dad were standing in the doorway of Riley's room.

"Hey girls," Riley's mommy said.

"We'd like to talk to you both," Riley's daddy said.

"What about?" Riley asked.

"Well," her mommy said, motioning to the bed. We all sat down. "We're going to Philadelphia this weekend."

"Oh," I said. "So, I won't see you all weekend?"

"Actually," Riley's mom said. "We talked to your parents and they said that you can go with us."

"Really?!" I yelled, smiling.

"Yeah," her daddy said.

"Uncle Josh will be there right, daddy?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," he said. "So, Maya, your mom will pick you up tonight to pack, and we'll pick you up in the morning."

They left the room.

"You have an uncle?" I asked Riley.

"Two," she said. "One of them is really weird…the other one is Josh."

"How old is your Uncle Josh?"

"He's nine," she said.

I laid in bed, listening to my mom and dad yelling at each other _again_. They wouldn't stop, so I ran out of my room. I looked at them.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They looked at me.

"Go back to bed, Maya," dad said. "This doesn't concern you."

"No! I can't sleep 'cause you won't stop!"

"Don't backtalk me, go back to bed!" Dad yelled at me.

"I will when you stop," I said.

Mom kneeled in front of me.

"Baby girl, go back to bed," she said, softly. "We'll stop, okay?"

"Okay," I said. "Tuck me back in?"

"Sure," she said.

We went into my room and I got in bed. I heard the front door slam. Mommy looked at my door and back at me.

"I'm sorry we keep fighting," she said.

"At least I won't have to hear yelling this weekend," I said.

She looked down. She finished tucking me in and kissed my head.

We got to Riley's grandparents' house.

"Where's Uncle Josh?" Riley asked right when we walked inside.

"He's in the backyard," Riley's grandpa said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her, through the kitchen, to the backyard. There, I saw a brown-haired boy riding a skateboard.

"Hey Uncle Josh!" Riley yelled, making him stumble off his skateboard.

"Oh, hey Riley," he said, looking at her. Then he looked at me. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," I said.

"Who's your friend, Riley?"

"Oh, this is Maya," Riley said.

"Pretty name," he said, then blushed. "I mean, _nice_ name."

"Uh, thanks," I said. "So you ride a skateboard?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah," I lied.

"Maya," Riley said.

"You wanna use mine?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. I went up to it and tried to ride it. I ended up slipping, instead, and someone caught me. "Um, thanks Josh."

"So you've never ridden?" He asked me.

"No," I admitted.

He shrugged. "I could give you some pointers if you'd like," he said.

"Okay," I said.

We hung out a lot for the weekend and started on our way home. I hid Josh's skateboard under my bag in the car, because I really liked it.

"So, Riley, we need to tell you something," Riley's dad said.

"Okay," she said.

"Well," her mom said. "You're going to be a big sister!" Riley's scream was ear-piercing. I dropped my candy that Riley's Grandma gave me. It went under my bag.

"Riley!" I yelled.

"I'll get it," she said.

"Don't!" I said, but it was too late. She had already lifted up my bag. She gasped.

"Maya!" She almost shouted.

"What's going on, Riley?" Her mom asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"Maya took Uncle Josh's skateboard!" She said.

Her dad turned the car around and drove us back to their house. When we got there, I gave Josh his skateboard back.

"I'm sorry I took it," I told him. "It's just…I wanted to remember you, and…"

"It's fine," he said. He looked at his skateboard. "You can have it."

"What?"

"I have another one," he said.

"Josh," Riley's dad said.

"It's okay, Cory," he said. He looked back at me. "And I won't forget you." I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Consider it an early birthday present," he said.

"That's almost a year away," I laughed.

"Still," he said. I looked in his eyes, they were dark blue. He smiled.

When they took me home, they told my mom about me taking his skateboard and she grounded me for a week.


	7. Chapter 7: August

**Maya's POV**

I walked out of my room. My mom and dad were fighting again last night and I heard daddy leave again. He still isn't home. I saw mommy crying.

"Where's daddy?" I asked her.

She wiped her face.

"I don't know, Baby Girl," she said.

"He's coming home, right?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said.

I got confused.

"How do you not know?"

"I'm sure he'll be back tonight."

**Katy's POV**

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't think he was coming back this time. I made her breakfast, and she left for the Matthews' while I got ready for work.

_**A few days later**_

**Maya's POV**

Dad's still not home. Mom dropped me off at Riley's and I sat with Riley on the couch. It turned out that Riley's little brother or sister is coming today. They asked Mrs. Svorski to watch us so they could go to the hospital. Riley kept complaining about them having the baby.

"You're going be a big sister, Riley," I told her.

"Why do things have to change?" She asked me. "Why do I have to share my parents?"

"You're gonna have a little brother or sister, Riley," I said, wanting to cry. "Your family loves each other. You're very lucky." I hugged my legs. I don't think that my daddy's coming home.

"What's the matter, Maya?" She asked me.

"We don't know where my daddy is," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"They fight a lot, Riley," I said. "And I think he's not coming back."

"I'm sorry, Maya," she said. She hugged me, and I started crying. This was the first time I ever cried in front of her.

Mrs. Svorski came in.

"Hello ladies," she said. "I brought you some treats." She saw me crying. "Oh, dear."

I wiped my face.

"Can I have one?" I asked.

"Of course," she said. She handed one to me. "Are you alright, dear?"

I nodded. I did my best to be good that day. Riley's dad called a while later and asked her to take us to the hospital.

I saw her little brother wrapped in a blanket. They let _me_ hold him after Riley.

"What's his name?"

"Well, we were thinking you two could help us out with that," Riley's mommy said.

"Any ideas," her daddy asked.

I looked around, trying to think. I saw a calendar, turned to August.

"What about August?" I asked. Then I looked down, thinking it was stupid.

"August Matthews," Riley's mommy said. "It's perfect."

"Yeah, I like it too," her daddy said. "What do you think, Riley?"

"Can we call him Auggie?" She asked.

"Sure," her daddy said.

"Good choice, Maya," Riley's mom said. I looked up and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Letters

**Katy's POV**

I stared at the envelope that was served to me earlier today on the table and I didn't want to open it, because I knew it confirmed that my marriage was over. I remembered one of Kermit and I's arguments before he left.

_"Why the hell do you have an envelope from him?!" He yelled at me. Maya was at Riley's._

_"I want her back," I said. "It's not right that Maya doesn't have her here."_

_"She doesn't even remember her!" He told me. "It's probably better that way. Maybe you should forget her too." _

_"Are you kidding me?!" I asked him. _

_"She's happy, isn't she?"_

_"No. Why do you think she goes over to the Matthews' all the time?" I asked. "She can't stand being around us!"_

_"Maybe this was a mistake," he said. _

_"Maybe what was a mistake?" I asked._

_"Us," he said. "Maya."_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked him. I shook my head. "No. We're not a mistake, she's not a mistake."_

_"I wasn't ready, Katy," he said. _

_"For what?"_

_"All of this," he said. "We don't work."_

_"Well, if you'd actually try," I said. "But you throw away all of our money on gambling!"_

_"You mean like you keep trying to get to Anthony's brain when he doesn't have one?!" He questioned. "He's never giving her back, Katy! You need to give up!"_

_"Just like you're givin' up on us?" I asked._

_He didn't answer. He grabbed his keys._

_"I'm going out," he said._

_"Kermit!" He slammed the door behind him._

_I walked to the table and sat down._

I looked at my scrapbook of KC and Maya from just a few years ago. I opened it and took out the envelope inside. I opened it and read the words that shattered my hope when I first read it.

** _You're not getting her back! How many times do I have to tell you that?! If you try to come here or get the police involved, I will know, and I'll kill her! I mean it! Stop writing me, or the next letter I get will be her death card! Got it?! _ **

I quickly put the letter back into the envelope and put it back in the binder. I walked over to the table and picked up the envelope I knew was from Kermit. I opened and read it and I was destroyed once again. I could feel tears streaming down my face.

Maya came out of her room.

"Hey mom," she said. I wiped my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby girl," I said.

"Can we go out for ice cream?"

"Yeah," I said. "That actually sounds nice." I put the divorce papers under the scrapbook. I grabbed my keys and we went out for ice cream.


	9. Chapter 9: Skateboard

**_Author's Note: _**_Sorry that I haven't updated this Fanfic in a while. It got away from me._

**Maya's POV**

I took my skateboard to my friend, Farkle's, birthday party. It's in Central Park.

"Happy Birthday, Farkle!" I said.

"Thank you, Maya!" He said happily. "Hi Ms. Hart." He smiled at us.

"I'd love to stay, but I have to get to work," she said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you!" He smiled warmly.

My mom hugged me.

"I'll pick you up at Riley's tonight, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Speaking of," Farkle said pointing at Riley and her family.

"Riley!" I yelled and ran to hug her.

"Peaches!" She yelled. We hugged.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked.

"'Cause you're sweet like peaches," she said.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Yeah," Riley said.

"No, I'm bad to the bone!" I said. "Watch this!"

I took my skateboard and started riding it.

I jumped the skateboard onto the park bench. I went to do a kickflip off of it, but it didn't work right. I fell (back of the) head-first to the sidewalk. I started crying. Everyone gathered around before everything went black.

**Katy's POV**

I had dropped Maya off ten minutes ago. I was with a customer when I heard my name.

"Katy," I heard. I looked to see my coworker, Jamie. "You got a call."

"Tell them I'll be a second," I said.

"It's about Maya," Jamie told her.

"If you'll excuse me," I told the customer.

I rushed over and took the phone.

"Hello?" I answered. "What?! Is she okay?...Yeah, I'll be right there."

"So, what's up?"

"I have to get to the hospital," she said. "Maya got hurt trying to do a trick on her skateboard. I hate to ask—"

"You're good," she said. "I'll cover you."

"Thank you."

I drove to the hospital.

"How is she?" I asked Topanga.

"She's getting stitches," she said. "She cracked her head when she fell."

"But it didn't affect her brain," Cory said. "She's going to be fine."

"Thank God," I said. "Thank you for agreeing to be consultants for emergencies."

"Of course," Topanga said.

We waited a couple of hours until a doctor finally came out. They told me I could see her. I went to her room.

**Maya's POV**

I saw my mom walk into the room.

"You came," I said, not meaning to show my surprise.

"Of course, I did, baby girl," she told me.

She sat by my bed.

**Josh's POV**

I was sitting in the living room when my mom walked into the room.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked.

"It was Topanga," she said. I noticed she wasn't happy when she said that.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm… well," she started, sitting next to me, "you know Riley's friend, Maya?"

"Yeah," I said, remembering the blondie immediately.

"Well," she said, trying to find the right words, "she tried to do a trick on her skateboard—"

"The one I gave her?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"What happened?"

"Joshua—"

"Mom," I said, "just tell me."

"She hit her head on the sidewalk and got hurt," she said.

I shot up immediately.

"Is she okay?!"

"She had to get stitches," she said, "but she will be fine."

"If I didn't give her that skateboard, she wouldn't have gotten hurt," I said, feeling guilty.

"Joshua, don't blame yourself," mom said. My eyes started to water. "Sweetie…"

"I need to be alone," I said. I ran up to my room.


	10. Chapter 10: Five Years

**Katy's POV**

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Maya asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm sorry, baby girl."

She put her elbows on her legs and put her fists on her cheeks.

"You're never here anymore," she said.

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry. Maybe if I could get an audition—"

"You'll never be an actress!" She yelled at me. _If only she knew I've been acting for a while now._

"Listen, baby girl," I said, sitting by her, wrapping her in hug, "if I had it my way I wouldn't have to go to work, I _would_ be a real actress, and we'd be in a big house with lots of stuff we could do." _If I had it my way, Kermit wouldn't have left and I would have both of my girls with me_, I thought.

"Why doesn't daddy come around?" she asked. "What did Ido?"

"_You_ didn't do anything, baby girl," I said.

"I'm nine, mom," she said. "He hasn't come back for five years. Why did you push him away?"

_I didn't_, I thought. "I don't know," I told her. "I love you."

"I'm going to bed," Maya said. She got up off the couch and walked to her bedroom door. "I love you too, mom." She walked into her room and closed the door.

_**Author's Note: **__I know this was a really short Chapter, sorry about that._


	11. Chapter 11: Valentine's

_**Author's Note:**__ This is mostly a Josh chapter._

**Josh's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast, when dad walked down the stairs.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Love," he told mom, kissing her.

"Get a room, oldies," I said, grossed out.

"We did over thirteen years ago to celebrate that you were going to be coming into the world," Dad said.

"I don't need to know that," I said. "Why are you so embarrassing?"

"Well, the fact that you do that _surprise _joke every chance you get," dad said, "is a pretty good reason, don't you think?"

"Can I please have my breakfast now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sweetie," mom said. She put the plate in front of me. It was waffles and bacon.

"Thanks, mom," I said. Andrew came through the kitchen door.

"Hey man, happy birthday!" He said.

"Thanks, Andrew," I said.

"Just a little over two years ago, I was in your shoes," he said. I shook my head.

"So, the agenda for today," dad said. "you're going to school, then we're going to Cory's."

"Are you gonna see that _blond_ you like?" Andrew asked, jokingly.

My eyes grew wide.

"Shut up, Andrew!" I said. "I don't _like_ her." I had to give a reason. "She's three years younger than me."

"Actually, Maya is spending Valentine's Day with her mom," mom said. "So, she won't be there."

_Dang it_, I thought.

"Okay," I said.

**Riley's POV**

"So, my uncle, Josh, is going to come for his birthday tonight," I said, as we were walking into class.

"Nice," Maya said. "Meanwhile, I have to go with my mom to some boring play."

"_Les Misérables _is not a boring play!" I said.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's off-Broadway, Riley," she said.

"That doesn't matter," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said.

**Josh's POV**

I walked into my English class and sat next to Andrew.

"Move it, Matthews," Bradley Crenshaw said. I looked up at him.

"This is _my_ seat, _Bradley_," I said.

"It's Brad," he said. "Now get out of the seat."

"Leave him alone, man," Andrew said, "it's his birthday."

"Oh, it's your _birthday_," Bradley mocked me. He grabbed my shirt collar and threw me to the ground from my seat. "I've seen your parents. Were you even planned?"

I started to get angry. I started pushing myself up. I looked at the door. Mr. Lujan still isn't in the classroom.

"No," I said, "I was a…_SURPRISE!_" I yelled, lunging at him and tackling him to the ground. He punched me in my eye, and we kept swinging until we were pulled apart.

I sat in the office waiting for my parents with my forming black eye and busted lip. To my surprise, Mr. Feeny walked through the door.

"Your parents asked me to come get you," he said. I stood up and left with him.

"So, what happened in class today?" He asked me after he started driving. "You have quite a shiner."

"A kid was messing with me," I said.

"How so?"

"He always tries to make me move out of my seat, and beats me up if I don't," I said. "This time, I wasn't just going to take it. It's my birthday."

"Ah, yes," he said. "You are very different than your brother, Joshua."

"Cory or Eric?" I asked.

"Cory," he said. "He never really stood up for himself against bullies."

"Were you really there when I was born?"

"Yes, I was," he said.

"Why do you care so much, Mr. Feeny?"

"I have lived next to your family for over three decades," he said. "Almost every day, your family would come over to my yard and seek advice and speak with me and bonds were formed. No matter what I do, I cannot let that go. In a way, your family…is my own."

"You are family in every way, Mr. Feeny," I said.

"Thank you, Joshua," he answered me.

We walked into my house where my parents were waiting.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," dad said.

"Bradley was being a jerk again, dad," I said. "I wasn't going to just take it, especially not today."

"You got suspended, Joshua," mom said. She put an ice pack on my eye. "You need to think before you act."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said.

"On the bright side," dad said, "we can go to Cory's earlier."

"Alan!" Mom exclaimed.

"He's not wrong," Mr. Feeny commented.

"George!"

Mr. Feeny put his hands up in defense.

"Oh," dad said, "and you can see Riley earlier." _And Maya_, I thought.

"Well, we're not leaving right away," mom said.

When we got to Cory's around 3pm, Maya and Riley were already there, but Maya was on her way out already.

"Hey, Maya," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Josh," she said. "What happened to your eye?"

"Fight at school," I said.

"Nice," she said. "Sorry about the skateboard."

"It's fine," I said.

"Later," she said. "Oh, and happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said as she closed the door.

"My brother!" Cory yelled, going to hug me.

"My brother!" I said, hugging him back.

"Hold on!" Topanga said. "What happened to your eye, Josh?"

"He got in a fight at school this morning," mom said.

"Topanga!" I said happily, going to hug her.

"Josh!" She said, hugging me. She let go. "Now, why did this fight happen?"

"A jerk in my class was messing with me," I said.

"Well, we've made reservations at your favorite restaurant," Topanga said.

"Uncle Josh!" My 2-year-old nephew, Auggie, yelled, running out from the hall. He hugged me and I picked him up.

"We need to get a better playpen," Cory said, looking at Topanga.

"Hi Auggie," I said, smiling.

About 2 hours later we went out to eat.


End file.
